


Little Aoi

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: the GazettE
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“It’s 2 in the morning Kai. What were you doing while I wasn’t here?”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Aoi

It was 2 in the morning when the guitarist finally arrived home from a long day at the studio. He made a mental note to himself to shoot Uruha for making them stay so late. _How the hell does Uruha have so much energy?_ Aoi thought to himself. But for now, the only thing on his mind was the adorable drummer that he shared an apartment with.

The raven-haired man looked around, not surprised to find the apartment was completely dark and quiet. He fgured that his lover must be asleep, considering how late it was. Trying to make as little noise as possible, Aoi swiftly took off his shoes, put everything away, and made his way towards the bedroom. Passing by the kitchen, the guitarist noticed a small dish wrapped in foil on the table. A note next to the plate read: “I’m sure you’re hungry. Eat up.”

Aoi smiled as he read Kai’s short note to him, but decided that right now all he wanted was to crawl into bed with his beloved brunette. As he made his way towards the bedroom that he shared with the drummer, he noticed something strange. He heard a soft buzzing noise coming from the room, and it only got louder the closer he got. The guitarist frowned, not liking the thought of a mysterious sound in the same room as his lover.

Quickly, he bolted toward the door and pushed it open, revealing Kai on their bed, his body hidden by the sheets. The brunette jumped and turned his head towards Aoi. The two just stared at each other for a moment, both with a deer-in-the-headlights look on their face. The older man was the first to break the silence.

“Sorry baby. Did I wake you?” he asked with a soft smile as he looked around the room to find the source of the sound.

“N-no…I was awake…” Kai said softly, not taking his eyes off his lover.

“Mind if I turn the light on then?” Aoi shot a glance of confusion at the shorter man. He could see Kai nod in response. Something wasn’t quite right here…but what? The raven-haired man was sure there was something that he was missing. He just couldn’t pinpoint exactly what it was.

 _How can Kai not hear that sound?!_ Aoi thought to himself as he turned on the light. He took off his shirt and headed towards the closet to hang it up. That’s when he noticed something out of place. The black box that he kept all his “bedroom toys” was open and some of the contents were spilled out.

“Kai…?” Aoi whirled around to take another look at his lover, he noticed that his face was blushed red, his eyes seemed glazed over, and he was biting his bottom lip. The look on Kai’s face was all Aoi needed to know. Everything made sense now. The guitarist smirked as he saw his lover squirm slightly under the sheets.

“Kai…” he repeated, “Why weren’t you asleep?” His eyes remained fixed on the drummer’s body.

“N-no reason…” the younger man breathed out, feeling Aoi’s piercing gaze on him.

“It’s 2 in the morning Kai. What were you doing while I wasn’t here?” With each question, he stepped closer and closer to the bed.

“N-nothing…” The blush on Kai’s face grew.

“Kai…where is Little Aoi?” the guitarist had the biggest devilish smirk on his face. By now, he knew exactly where his blue vibrator was. He was just torturing the brunette, like he usually likes to do.

“I-I don’t know…” the drummer panted out. The way Aoi was staring at him made it harder and harder to bite back moans.

“I think you do Kai,” the older man said seductively as he crawled onto the bed. At this point, the drummer couldn’t hold his body back anymore. He let out a loud moan as Aoi’s body found itself on top of his own. The devilish smile grew as the guitarist placed soft kisses on his lover’s neck.

The guitarist bit down on the sensitive flesh, making Kai moan out loudly. Aoi sucked at the soft skin on the drummer’s neck. The shorter man writhed in pleasure, loving when his lover paid special attention to that spot on his body. As his mouth worked on Kai’s neck, Aoi’s hands started to tug at the sheets that covered his lover’s beautiful body.

The blush on Kai’s face deepened with every inch of his bare skin revealed. The guitarist pulled back to settle between the shorter man’s legs as he pulled the sheet completely off his body. Aoi’s eyes roamed over his lover’s naked body hungrily, eyeing his erection, and licking his lips as he paused to find Little Aoi exactly where he thought it was. He leaned forward to hover over Kai’s body, settling above his chest. The taller man placed soft kisses over every piece of flesh his lips touched as he made his way to one of Kai’s nipples.

Kai wrapped his arms around his lover’s shoulders and arched his back. The older man smiled against the brunette’s skin as his tongue darted out to tease the small pink nub. The drummer threw his head back in pleasure as Aoi started to suck hard on his nipple as his hands once again started to wander over his lover’s body.

Once again, Aoi pulled back and settled himself back between Kai’s open legs. The younger man let out a soft whine at the loss of contact. The raven-haired man smirked, loving the effect had had on his lover…and fully taking advantage of it. He bent over and placed hot, open-mouthed kisses on Kai’s inner thigh as he started to grip the blue vibrator. The drummer let out a loud moan as he grabbed onto Aoi’s dark hair.

“Did you miss me baby?” the older man purred as he started to pull Little Aoi out of his lover. Kai blushed more than ever as he nodded, turning his head away to hide his embarrassment. The guitarist chucked deeply as he slowly pulled the toy completely out of the drummer, making Kai whimper softly. His lover also had an effect on him, and it was causing a growing problem as he felt himself getting harder and harder with every one of Kai’s moans.

“Thank you Little Aoi,” the raven-haired man started as he turned the vibrator off and set it aside, “You got my baby all ready for me.” He turned to Kai and smiled as he unzipped his pants and pushed them off his body, releasing his now fully hard length. The shorter man never took his eyes off his lover as he spit into his palm and fully coated his erection with his saliva.

Once he was ready, Aoi positioned himself at his lover’s entrance. One eye-to-eye look with Kai told him all he needed to know: the drummer was more than ready for him. Slowly, he pushed himself inside the younger man, pausing every few moments to let him adjust. The brunette cried out in pleasure as he was slowly filled with his lover. Kai wrapped his arms around Aoi once more to pull him as close as possible to his body.

“Mmmmm…Aoi….please….” the drummer begged for more as he grinded his hips against his lover’s. The older man let out a groan at Kai’s movement, and gladly complied. Starting slowly, then picking up speed, the guitarist thrusted himself in and out of his lover’s tight, hot body.

As Aoi pounded into his lover, he leaned down to place a passionate kiss on Kai’s lips. Without wasting any time, his tongue darted out to lick the brunette’s lips, requesting entrance into the drummer’s hot cavern. Kai eagerly gave in and parted his lips, his own quivering tongue awaiting Aoi’s. Their tongues danced together and played with each other’s for what felt like forever, the guitarist completely dominating the kiss.

The taller man changed his angle slightly while their mouths were still connected, causing Kai to moan into his mouth. Aoi finally broke the kiss so that both men could breathe. The breather didn’t last long, however, as the guitarist sped up his thrusts, determined to give his lover the most amazing orgasm he ever had.

Another change of angle, and Aoi’s goal is within reach. The next thrust had Kai moaning and writhing louder than ever, and both men knew that he would not last much longer. The drummer clawed at his lover’s back as Aoi directly hit his prostate with ever thrust.

“Ahhhh...A-Aoi…” the brunette cried out as the guitarist continued to attack the bundle of nerves inside his body mercilessly. No longer having the strength to hold his arms up, Kai let his limbs fall to his sides and opted to clutch at the sheets instead.

“Mmmm…fuck baby. You’re so beautiful,” Aoi moaned out, feeling his own orgasm also fast approaching. No matter how many times they’ve had sex, the guitarist still felt like it was their first time every single time. His lover’s tight, hot body was like a drug to him, and he could never get enough of it. The older man sped up his thrusts as he watched his lover’s face distort in pleasure underneath him.

“I love you,” Kai whispered out in one breath, opening his eyes to meet Aoi’s dark ones. Feeling his lover push himself harder and faster into his body did it for him, and before he realized it, he was coming hard with a loud scream of pleasure, his seed spilling between their bodies. He grabbed onto the sheets so hard that he almost ripped them to shreds, and arched his back as he rode out his orgasm.

“I love you too angel,” Aoi said softly after he watched his lover orgasm: his favorite sight in the entire world. With a few more thrusts deep into Kai’s body, he came as well. With a quiet moan, the guitarist spilled his essence deep inside the younger man before collapsing on top of his lover.

For a new moments, neither man moved, both too tired. Aoi rested his head on Kai’s chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. The drummer stroked his lover’s hair softly, soothing him. The guitarist placed a quick kiss to the brunette’s chest before lifting his body up and slowly pulling out, causing Kai to emit a soft whimper. He was soon comforted, however, when Aoi lay down next to him, and pulled him close, not wanted to let go of his beloved drummer.

“Did you enjoy Little Aoi while I was gone?” Aoi asked in a teasing manor.

“Not as much as the real Aoi,” Kai replied with a smile. The guitarist squeezed his lover’s body softly in response as the two lovers drifted to sleep with soft smiles on their faces.


End file.
